The King And I
' ''The King And I''' is the 69th arc in ''Housepets!. The arc continues off from The Unbearable Lightness Of Being A Dog, where King had previously proposed to Bailey. This comic also marks the first time two characters have gotten married in the series. Characters * King * Bailey * Keene Milton * Bill * Rock Milton * Fox * Sasha * The Wolves Pack ** Daryl ** "Other" Daryl ** Mile's cubs *** "Darth Vader Sanchez" *** "Rockstar Hawk" *** "Deathaxe" ** Rodney's cub ** Poncho ** Miles ** Lucretia ** "Four Finger Discount" Jack ** Elaine ** Cousin Rodney ** Snow ** Uncle Deadeye ** Lucretia's mother ** Natalie * Pete the Griffin * Duke * Lana * Pit * Simon * Kevin * Ralph * Fido * Terrance * Peanut * Grape * Maxwell * Joey * Lester * Dallas * Sabrina * Karishad * Tarot * Rex * Yeltsin * Zach * Falstaff * Mr. Steward * Jeeves * Mr. London * Griswold * Devo * Sten * Mungo * Rev Gurney * Cameron * Pet Store Clerk * Dressmaker * Costume Clerk * Keene's goon squad Plot King and Bailey on the rooftop patio of the Milton Manor with Keene, discussing the plans for their upcoming wedding. Kenne offers to help out and work around the details. He asks what the two have accomplished since their engagement on Christmas. Bailey merely states that she found out what a wedding dress is. Later Keene discusses the arrangement with Bill Lindberg, Bailey's legal owner. Keene explains that while Bailey is still his dog, she may stay with King at the Wolf House or with him, and asks that the two not be separated. Bill's only real concern is who gets to keep the puppies (to Bailey's embarrassment.) Bailey and King question Keene's motives for helping them, whether it be out of the kindness of his heart or simply using them as a way to equalize humans and animals. King reassures her that their love isn't being exploited, until Rock shows up with a camera crew to film them in order to make a six-part miniseries for Animal Planet. Keene offers King a honeymoon as well in one of his many unused houses, which King is eager to accept. But when Keene mentions Rock's camera crew will be there to document it, King shoves the papers back into Keene's mouth. The couple visits Rev Gurney, a marriage counselor. He's slightly confused, as he's never done this with dogs before. King merely asks him to treat them like they were people. When he asks them why they think they're good for each other, Bailey replies that she usually barks at smaller dogs across the street, but she never barks at King. (King replies that she smells nice and rescued his thing once.) The two go over a list of things they need to get done for the wedding. Their first task is gift registry, compiling a list of things you want as wedding presents, which they visit a pet store for. Next, Bailey is seen getting fitted for her wedding dress, while King buys his tuxedo from a costume store. Then, the couple visit a bakery for their cake, where the baker offers to bake them a Snoopy Doghouse cake. King argues that he doesn't want themes, and wants the cake to be a modern design. Bailey tells him that it can't be made of chocolate, and half needs to be made of hamburger. King agrees that maybe a little theming is in order. Lastly, the two realize they need to find a photographer, before looking up to see Rock and his camera crew are still filming the duo. Later King and Keene are in the church where the ceremony will take place. King questions who will be coming from Bailey's side of the family, as she moved from Kansas. Keene reminds him that Mr. Lindberg is her owner, and he's a police officer. King grimly realizes that The Wolves Pack will be across the aisle from the Police Dogs. Keene reassures him in the worst-case scenario, the event's winnings from America's Funniest Home Videos will help cover the deposit. During the rehearsal, Fox ends up getting overheated in his tuxedo, Sasha learns that being the bridesmaid doesn't mean that she needs to marry the groomsman, and the flower girl swallows the practice ring, which was made of pretzel. King and Bailey practice saying their vows, when Sasha excitedly tackles Bailey in celebration, until King reminds her it's just a rehearsal. Sasha angrily accuses King of being insincere, and King tries to calm her down by reassuring her they need to go over some basic principles. As King is walking down the sidewalk later, he is kidnapped by Daryl and Other Daryl, with the intent on taking him to his stag party (though they call it a wolf party since they aren't stags.) At the party, King declines offers to drink, but to his shock he finds Bailey there as a waitress, watching to make sure King doesn't want to 'get fresh' with the other girls. Later on, in a private area, King confesses that the seriousness is getting to him. Bailey comforts him, saying that they don't need to be serious all the time, even when married. Rock, (who is still filming the couple) then ruins the moment by asking if he can get some shots of the two standing apart longingly so the editor has something to work with. On the day of the wedding, right before the ceremony, while alone, King suddenly hears a familiar voice, and turns around to find Pete sitting behind him. Pete confesses that he's forfeiting the game, as he cannot force King to become his avatar. Pete tells him once he surrenders, the spell will reverse and King will become human again. As King is left in shock at this revelation, Pete tells him that he will automatically forfeit in one year, and to call him when he decides to remain as he is by praying. Finally the wedding begins, with most of the residents of Babylon Gardens in attendance (notable exceptions include Bino and Duchess.) Bill walks Bailey down the aisle in her wedding dress, while Fox offers his paw to King as the best man. Upon arriving at the altar, King compliments Bailey's scent, to which she replies she accidentally swallowed some apricot shampoo. Keene begins the ceremony as the marriage officiant, saying if anyone has any reason the two shouldn't be wed, they can tell it to his secret goon squad. By the power vested in him, Keene pronounces the two dog and wife, and the newlyweds kiss to seal their marriage, to the cheers of the audience. Sasha asks if they're married now, and Bailey replies she needs to get a few more smooches in to see if it took. In the aftermath, Tarot catches the bouquet thanks to Karishad holding her up (to the delight and jealousy of the others.) Max and Grape are sitting on a hill, wondering why everyone goes bonkers over stupid human things. The two sit in silence for a moment before Grape offhandedly says maybe the two of them should get married someday, to Max's shock. Events *King and Bailey get married. *Pete reveals to King he will forfeit The Game in one year, and King will be reverted back to a human when it happens. Trivia *This is the first time two characters have gotten married in the series. *The arc's name is a reference to the famous 1952 Broadway musical of the same name. * This arc contains the most character appearances, with 55 (although most of them are cameos). **In addition, this is one of two arcs where every member of The Wolves Pack appears, the other being A Holiday at the Zoo. *Although only as cameo, Mungo debuted in this arc. **However he hadn't been named at the time, nor tagged until the site update. *Among all the dogs in attendance, Bino and Duchess were not present at the wedding (due to King's poor history with them.) *Keene mentions America's Funniest Home Videos, a TV series where the grand prize is $100,000. Category:Story Arcs Category:Comics Category:2013 Category:King Saga Category:Cosmic Nerds Category:The Wolves Pack Category:Romance Category:20+ Page Arcs Category:End Of Year